cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bane7670
This talk page has archives: 1, 2 Ben Being "Annoying" Ben is being annoying in chat, it's not much against the rules but I don't like it and I find it insulting in some way. Baniss has been getting annoying too. "Bannis: Boomdodger: Defending myself is wrong. Me: DID I SAY THAT?" I just don't like it D: :( >:( Here, hopefully I didn't miss anything: Benatme.PNG|"Ewwwwwwww" Thatmakesmekindof....PNG|"Oh, not him? IT'S ONLY ME?" Hurtssomuch.PNG|Who said I was insulting? I am just saying please stop, in a different form! Thatisinsultingtomeben.PNG|My logic ... boy oh boy Ben wait till I get my hands on you ... jawaeyerollben.PNG|Annoying!!! Benannoying.PNG|"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Boom'ika Pross (talk) 20:37, April 10, 2014 (UTC)Boomdodger Ben Spamming Hey Bane. Ben was repeatedly spamming "It never ends" even after Blarth and I requested him to stop several times. Here's some photographic proof. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 23:22, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Devis Rainer Hey Bane. Devis Rainer was misbehaving in chat tonight. Here's some evidence. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 03:48, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Defending against Boom's accusations and clarification Re:Ben Accusing & "Half-Lying" About Me -- I don't go "eww! it's the kid!" 1. I basically never use "!" 2. I don't go "It's the kid" The one time I did something of that caliber i believe it was on ANOTHER WIKI and I said "great, it's this kid" "Zenology (Ben's wiki)" it ain't my wiki. "Pud later leaving a message on Ben's wall to get unbanned, and it had a few WORDS" VERRRYY vulgar words, I had reason to be bothered by it. (Seriously, i'm sure it'd be enough to get an infinite ban here. I can show you it if you want to see the horridness) "But I ask that you please do something about Ben. I ask him to stay off of me and leave me alone" & "PLEASE do something about him for once ... :(" He has talked to me before, and for the most I actually stopped going "eww" to whenever you/kahar/whoever log on after he asked me to stop. You're invalid in "for once". Beastquester123 Sorry to bother you, but someone named "Beastquester123" has been going on everything I've commented on and saying that I'm "Aylana123" who is my daughter. So, I hold similar opinions and role play a bit, but I'm not her. I've told him this, and it developed into a heated debate, but its really beginning to annoy me, I dislike the petty insults and harrassment I've been subject to. However, I admit that I did argue back, so its partly my fault too, I would just be happy for it to be resolved, I don't care how. Here are some links: link 1, link 2, link 3. Siri+Obi (talk) 08:33, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Siri+Obi A user named Siri+Obi had role played a lot and pretend as if she and her other account are different person. I tried to make her stop the unessecary role-play, but she won't stop. Hope you can help, BaneBeastquester123 (talk) 10:19, April 21, 2014 (UTC) Beastquester123, judging by the message on your talk page, both Bane and I are in agreement that we should just drop this subject, so if you will agree to stop calling me Aylana, I will drop the subject altogether. Silly Siri 07:27, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I don't see what's wrong with it. I loved the book about Siri and Obi-wan's relationship. Beastquester123 Hello, I'm sorry to bother you, but Beastquester123 has written my character into his JinLo Cannonshine story without my permission. I have asked him to remove it (I believe I wasn't ever so polite in my asking, but I was cross at the time) and he won't. Could you speak to him for me please? JadeFirestar (talk) 07:22, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I don't like to use this persons username as it is offensive Hello again. I'm so sorry to bother you again (between me and my friends, you must have a lot to deal with), but someone has created an account called Holly Bloody Talon and they are pretending to be me. I am quite upset and offended about this, and I have no idea what I've done to deserve someone doing this. Please can you help me before I am tempted to strangle someone? Holly Talon (talk) 09:30, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Ethlow. Ethlow Harassing/Antagonizing me after I told him to stop (Ben POV) I am pretty dang sure almost every user that goes on chat knows not to call me Benny. I despise that name and I hate, HATE being called it. I told him to stop, I told him I would report him, but he continued. So here is a bloody report. Evan's POV (sectioning it off) Hi Ethlow here. I guess he didn't bother to post afte rI said I had to go and said goodbye to EVERYONE! including Ben here. He simply said "Good." which is intagonizing me. Sockpuppetry Hello Bane. Do you remember Holly Bloody Talon? Well, there's a guy in chat name Ylloh Ydoolb Nolat (if you flip all the words backwords it spells Holly Bloody Talon). I have reason to believe that, due to this person's name and behavior, they are another sockpuppet of Yurg Almighty. I recommend you IP block this guy. He's not gonna stop until you do. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 13:52, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Ylloh Ydoolb Nolat was spamming! He spammed a lot more too. Yurg/Yollh This is what he said to me: LordKantor (talk) 13:46, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Care to explain how I was I don't see how I was misbehaving in chat -.- I reported Ben for what he was doing being mean to everyone on chat. I just rebutted and seems like I'm the one to be punished is wrong. The Queen of Death and all that junk. Swear in comments Satine_Starhunter#comm-89638 -Price- • Talk 21:55, May 13, 2014 (UTC) Nova Sockpuppeting Have you not noticed? Either way, it's sockpuppetry, here's the link -Price- talk 22:41, May 21, 2014 (UTC) So...Sockpuppetry is okay now? -Price- talk 22:26, May 22, 2014 (UTC) Raiden, Drugs, Rules, Rights, Unlimited Rice Pudding *Yes, I've been removing messages, specifically Kahar's. Why? I don't know. I was just seeing if I could. *The message I spelled on chat was a coincidence, I did not intend for it to happen, and I have apologized to Kahar. I didn't want to tattle on him, but if he's going to do the same then I should probably say he was bypassing the filter to insult me after I apologized, which I did no matter what Kahar says. *Nowhere in the Code of Conduct as of 5/22/14 does it say that you cannot remove messages. The Code of Conduct is supposed to tell me what I can and cannot do. If you have stated before that I cannot remove messages, then it should have been in the Code of Conduct. If you disprove of this, I advise you add this to the Code of Conduct asap. *Raiden was kind of rude to me.Batman (talk) 00:06, May 23, 2014 (UTC) The Incredibly Smart Raiden.png Raiden Sequel.png Raiden dawg.PNG Jeulin Again Yep... Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 21:57, May 22, 2014 (UTC) *Jeulln has repeatedly attempted to remove my report. He also lies when he says he apologized. He also lies when he says I bypassed to insult him. He has broken various rules and you need to infinite ban him (or at least give him a long ban) ASAP. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 01:09, May 23, 2014 (UTC). A month???? I will admit talking about jeul being a pot head was a little to far... but he insulted me, kahar, and either boom or gashon (not 100% sure which one) But i was being harrassed by jeul when i logged in, he asked why does life make me crawl up and hide on this computer or something, Gashon may have saw it you can confirm it with him Squishy Person Calling Me "Mr. Derp Young Lady" Bane, some person named ''Admiral Squishy likes cream pie! ''called me a derp when I said, "do not call me that," and then he said, "don't worry, I don't harass the young ladies," which I found offending, him seemingly calling me a young lady. I did not like that, and I want him dealt with, please. Boom'ika Pross (talk) 20:04, May 23, 2014 (UTC)Boomdodger *Yeah Admiral Squishy did some other stuff too, as seen in these pics. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 20:14, May 23, 2014 (UTC) Need Help? Hey Bane, I was just wondering if you needed help with anything (administration, or anything really), since Wuher has been out, etc. Anyway, Let me know! Jínx (talk) 19:18, May 26, 2014 (UTC) I'm just wondering if you need anything.. if you need an admin to help you keep up with everything, I'm up for it. Jínx (talk) 20:47, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Just let me know if you need me. Where has everyone been, btw? Jínx (talk) 20:51, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Order98 Vandalizing Hello Bane. Recently, a user named vandalized Rage Ordo's page. I was able to undo the vandalism, but this guy still needs to be punished. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 15:03, June 3, 2014 (UTC) *This wouldn't be the first time he vandalized either. Apparently back in October, he vandalized the Shadow Mandalorians page and you blocked him for 1 week (Wuher later raised the block to 3 months). Makes sense he would target Rage's page since Rage is the leader of The Shadow Mandalorians. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 15:07, June 3, 2014 (UTC) I apologize for accidental editing the talk page, I was using a mobile device and the option to leave message was unable, therefore I assumed the available option would leave a message. -Yusanis Nightslasher Ca'kad (talk) 15:24, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Please unblock Order98 Fett, the innocnt user. Or I will tell the Admirals and you will be punished for doing this to Order98 Fett. The Mando (talk) 16:59, June 5, 2014 (UTC)The Mando * #you'reclearlyorder98. Also Bane is an Admin and it's his rightful duty to block Order98. Vandalism is strictly prohibited on this Wiki, regardless why the user vandalized. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 17:09, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Is there another way for Order98 Fett to be unblocked instead of being blocked for six months? The Mando (talk) 18:25, June 5, 2014 (UTC)The Mando Yurg Again I hate to be a problem, but it would seem trouble is following me again. Yurg Almighty is back. The comments section of the re-created version of my page (thanks for helping me with that, by the way) has been filled up with the spam word used by Yurg in his last several spams. He is using the user name Molly Beak this time. I realised Yurg was back when I logged in, when I logged out last night, I had 137 comments on my page, this morning, I had 506. Suspicous, wouldn't you say? Holly Talon (talk) 07:52, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Holly talon editing my page without permission Holly Talon just edited my page without my permission. Do something about this. Editing another person's article without permission is WRONG. -JinLo, User: Beastquester123 All I did was remove an irrelevant category. If, of course, what you are saying is that you still want to be an alliance member, stop dissing me at every chance you get, mr cannonshine. Holly Talon (talk) 08:58, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Removing an irrevelant category falls into editing another's page WITHOUT permission, therefore disobeying the wikia's rules and guidelines. If you want me removed, just tell me, and I will remove myself from that "alliance" of yours peacefully. By not asking me, you now disobey the wikia's rules. Your crimes will be dealth with severely. -User: Beastquester123 You had already stated that you had no wish to be a part of the alliance. I must have interpreted this incorrectly, as I thought you wanted me to remove you from the category. Please be more careful how you express yourself. Holly Talon (talk) 09:09, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Xossk Someone called Xossk, The Trandoshan keeps being rude to me. Jinlo, I'm used to, and he never insulted me, but this guy is plain rude. This has gone from petty rudery to a rude remark about cancer, which is poor taste and mean. Here are the pictures: xossk.png|Comments on my page. bloginsults.png|Comment on my blog post. Sorry to bother you, but it is very annoying, and since you have helped my friend Holly with problems, I thought you may be able to help. You don't need to feel under pressure to do so, thank you all the same, just for listening to my wittling, TahiriTheTwi'lek (talk) 19:26, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for all your help! TahiriTheTwi'lek (talk) 11:44, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Page Deletion Would you be as so kind as to delte one of the pages? I forgot to add in "category" when I created the 32nd Coruscant Regiment. Thanks, ~~KnightReturns422~~ Ben Sockpuppeting Hello Bane. I know Ben was banned from chat for infinite. Well anyway, today, he got on chat today using his Chris Orika account. This could be considered sockpuppetry/evading a ban due to the fact that he is banned. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 19:35, June 16, 2014 (UTC) (Ben / Chris here | I just wanna say I only came on to say 'MURRY FIFIMUS' because it was my best friend's birthday, aka Sassin' Frassin' Fifi. I hadn't used the account on chat since...idk, months ago? I have only used it twice. Once to confirm someone telling me everyone was bad mouthing me there. Second was earlier to say basically merry birthday, in a way. Yea, I know it's SOCKPUPPETING but seems a bit rude to ban the alt when I only use it for those kinds of situations.) Bane we got a guy on the chat dylanisthebest123 cussing This what Gabbywars said in chat: Nova being unpleasant about me Hello again Bane. You know I hate to bother you, but I always end up doing so anyway. Mistress Nova was decidedly unpleasant towards me on chat this evening. Here is the proof. Not to try and vandalize your message... but rather stick up for Mistress Nova... you and her would just get into a major argument and thus both be banned... I would just advise to leave it bee Holly, trust me its better for the both of you RaidenHuttbroker (talk) 18:26, June 28, 2014 (UTC) This has nothing to do with you! I don't CARE if you mind me pointing this out or not! I don't care is anyone minds me pointing this out! I've been far too political with people for far too long! This has nothing to do with you, so kindly keep your opinions to yourself. No offense meant, obviously. Holly Talon (talk) 14:06, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Noa Harassing Darth Noa was harassing Kantor. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 19:54, June 26, 2014 (UTC) Symbols Symbol picture for the Vetooine Dominion. KnightReturns422 (talk) 02:47, July 2, 2014 (UTC)KnightReturns422 Naming Can you help? I'm trying to find an alternative from siege from the 162nd Siege Battalion. Reason being is that I don't want to make it sound like the 442nd Siege Battalion. KnightReturns422 (talk) 12:58, August 3, 2014 (UTC) 422nd Defense Corps pictures Would you please erase the 422nd Defense Corps pictures I posted? I'm making a new design, and this time it's going to be similar to the 7th Sky Corps and not the 501st Legion. It'll make it easier. Also, I think it would be best that I don't post the pictures on character wiki yet; I don't want to make you remove all those pictures again in case I need to make yet another edit. KnightReturns422 (talk) 15:49, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Dylan Returns Hello Bane. Yesterday afternoon (July 10), an account named Peoples Parliament Official, which was controlled by Dylan (yes, Dylan T. Best), came on chat. He was acting as he normally did on the account on this chat and not harassing anybody, until That Time Travelling Lady (Boushh) called him DramaBot. At this point, Dylan proceeded to harass Boushh by mocking events in her personal life. I've posted some photo evidence below. I would've posted it yesterday but this morning will have to do because I had to go right after I took the photos yesterday and was unable to get back online. P.S: Jeulin also has a sockpuppet called JustBlue42. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 12:56, July 11, 2014 (UTC) Evan Alde ok so listen... Evan Alde called my Night Ravens failures... plain bad. The Night Ravens are a group of actual living people who serve me. (In RP but they are still in the numerous groups) He told me they were failures and then I retailiated but wasn't trying to offend him in anyway! Could you please deal with him? Thanks man RaidenHuttbroker (talk) 15:07, July 27, 2014 (UTC) RaidenHuttbroker What you heard was a a biased side of the situation, yes I did what Raiden has said, but he has laughed at my squad and group from CWA saying i'm the only member, laughed at my friend Cash Creds and his guild (Price was harassing Cash as well), and continues to harass me. Also please do not mess with my character page. ^This is a total lie. None of this happened, I was there for the entire thing. We never even talked to Cash, much less laughed at his guild. The entire chat was basically Evan saying that VILE would destroy the MONS and the Night Ravens. and me telling him we really didn't care. I wouldn't trust any of Evan's reports as he recently straight-up vandalized two wikis with MONS-related content. -Price- talk 21:17, July 27, 2014 (UTC) ^ Saying the Ministry hasn't vandalized mine? You guys always make fun of Cash and VILE. Firstly, we didn't make fun of them. Well, maybe Raiden did and I didn't see it, but all I did was tell you what was gonna actually happen- nothing. You and your VILE guild are just gonna yell at us until your throats get sore, then you're gonna find someone else to yell at. Secondly, even if your claims were true, that's not vandalism as defined by Wikia. Vandalism (on Wikia) is when you edit a page with the sole intent of obfuscating or removing the page's information in contents, like just blanking the entire thing or inserting tons of spam. The MONS hasn't even touched your wiki pages, and we're not going to. Seriously dude. -Price- talk 23:25, July 30, 2014 (UTC) P.S. Sign your posts. RaidenHuttbroker Followup He is continuing to harass me once again. Starting from when I joined the wiki chat. If you see this I may still be collecting evidence. Evanf was bullying me as well, he broke every rule except spamming. Evan Alde, please show bane the entire picture... why would you crop it unless you had something to hide.. Bane if Evan would show you the full picture it is me saying NO OFFENSE! Not trying to vandalize this message either... idk how Evanf harrassed you... and then the guild thing was just me stating that your guilds were not that big! Mine are not big at all! RaidenHuttbroker (talk) 03:14, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Page Vandalism/Yurg Again? Bane, I've just noticed that someone under the username Trolled Sucker has vandalised my page, and several others. I strongly believe that it is Yurg Almighty, who caused all the trouble before. Holly Talon (talk) 19:05, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Trolled Sucker So I see trolled sucker's vandalism has already been reported, but a few minutes later he came on chat and bypassed, as well as threatened to sockpuppet if he got banned. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 19:50, July 29, 2014 (UTC) When Boom said that I used the worst possible insult, I said to that troll that he was a hut'uun which means coward in mando'a. I also called him a demagolka and an aruetii, which you probably know from reading the republic commando books. LordKantor (talk) 19:56, July 29, 2014 (UTC) *He swore again. Kahar Zamet - "Long live Nebula Corp and the Galactic Republic!" (talk) 20:20, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Wow, you don't see any of it, do you? Do your job, Bane. People are clogging up recent activity with comments, in which some contain profanity. Also, I told you that alt was Jeulin and you did not believe me. How crude. Sassin' Frassin' Fifi (talk) 18:26, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Chat Chat has been really really lagging for me... any idea what the problem could be? RaidenHuttbroker (talk) 15:49, August 2, 2014 (UTC)